fancreationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fortnite Battle Royale Season 11
Changes Loot Pool Assault Rifle *Heavy Assault Rifle vaulted. *Drum Gun vaulted. *Tactical Assault Rifle unvaulted. *Epic and Legendary Burst Assault rifles (Creative and LTM only) reworked. **Damage up to 4m increased to 33 (Epic) / 34 (Legendary). Minimum damage of 18 (Epic) / 19 (Legendary) at a decrease of 1 damage/4m. **100% accuracy rewarded to first and second shot of three-shot burst. **Fire Rate decreased to 3. Shotgun *Combat Shotgun vaulted. *Drum Shotgun vaulted. *Heavy Shotgun unvaulted. *Heavy Shotgun reworked. **Available in four rarities: Uncommon, Rare, Epic, and Legendary. **Original Heavy Shotgun model is now available in Uncommon and Rare rarities. ***70 Damage (Uncommon) / 72 Damage (Rare). ***6.5 Reload time (Uncommon) / 6.2 Reload time (Rare). ***Headshot multiplier of 2.5x, for maximum damage of 175 (Uncommon) / 180 (Rare). **New Heavy Shotgun model available in Epic and Legendary rarities. ***78 Damage (Rare) / 80 Damage (Legendary). ***5.5 Reload time (Epic) / 5.2 Reload time (Legendary). ***Headshot multiplier of 3x, for maximum damage of 234 (Epic) / 240 (Legendary). ***Clip of 9. *Pump Shotgun now available in four rarities: Uncommon, Rare, Epic, and Legendary. Pistol *Pistol (Common and Uncommon) and Suppressed Pistol (Rare and Epic) reworked. **Improved accuracy when firing from the hip. Reduced accuracy loss after gun has been fired. **Decreased damage drop-off. Minimum damage of 16 (Common Pistol) / 17 (Uncommon Pistol) / 19 (Rare Suppressed Pistol) / 20 (Epic Suppressed Pistol) at a decrease of 1 damage/6m. *Hand Cannon reworked. **Maximum damage increased to 85 (Epic) / 87 (Legendary). **Minimum damage of 55 (Epic) / 57 (Legendary). **Projectile size increased. **Accuracy increased when firing from the hip. *Revolver (Common / Uncommon / Rare / Epic / Legendary) is 100% accurate when firing from the hip. Submachine Gun *Suppressed Submachine Gun reworked. **Damage decreased to 20 (Common) / 21 (Uncommon) / 22 (Rare). **Weapon Accuracy when firing from the hip and aiming down sights increased considerably. **No damage drop-off across all three variants. *Tactical Submachine Gun unvaulted. Sniper Rifle *Storm Scout Sniper Rifle vaulted. *Automatic Sniper Rifle reworked. **Projectile now behaves the same as the Bolt-Action Sniper Rifle and Heavy Sniper Rifle. **Damage increased to 40 (Rare) / 42 (Epic) / 44 (Legendary). **Headshot multiplier increased to 2.3x. **Base rate of fire decreased to 2.0, which increases at a rate of 0.2/0.2s from 0s to 1s after fired and 0.5s/0.2s after 1s to 2s, where the rate of fire then maximises after 2s at 5.5. **Magazine size (Rare / Epic / Legendary) increased to 40. **Weapon spawns with 28 Heavy Bullets. *Bolt-Action Sniper Rifle reload time decreased to 2.4 (Rare) / 2.2 (Epic) / 2.0 (Legendary). Explosive Weapon *Proximity Grenade Launcher vaulted. *Maximum rocket ammo stack increased to 16. Trap *Bouncers unvaulted. *Launch Pad becomes Legendary rarity. *Cozy Campfire becomes Epic rarity. **Drop likelihood decreased. Throwable *Clingers unvaulted. *Stink Grenade rework. **Now deals a burst of 10 damage every second as opposed to 10 damage over two small ticks a second. *Storm Flip vaulted. Consumables *Bandages rework. **Duration decreased to 2.5 seconds. **Can now fully heal a player to 100 HP. **Drop in yields of 6 to a maximum stack of 18. *Medkit duration decreased to 6.5 seconds. *Chug Jug duration decreased to 13 seconds. *Slurp Juice restoration rate increased to 3, decreasing its duration to 25 seconds. Miscellaneous *Bush can now block 200 damage from one single projectile. Will still dissipate after sustaining any bullet. **Any damage in excess of 200 will be taken from the player's HP. Mobility *Itemized glider redeploy unvaulted. **Can now max stack to 20 uses, increased by finding multiple gliders. Gameplay Building *New material added: Flora. **Obtained by farming grass-based floors (available in jungle, mountain, and plains biomes) as well as bushes and cacti. Trees yield lower wood in exchange for Flora yield. **Flora structures build instantly and have 10 HP. ***Grass-based floors are farmed in one hit, and will turn a muddy brown pigment when farmed. Every grass floor yields 10 flora. *Changed floor loot quantities of materials. **Flora spawns in quantities of x60. **Wood spawns in quantities of x50. **Stone spawns in quantities of x40. **Metal remains spawning in quantities of x30. *Should the player have below 10 quantity of any given material, there is now no delay in switching to the next respective material they have a quantity of above 10 in. Map *The ice biome in the southwestern region of the map, having melted, floods the area in which it formerly covered. **In its wake, a new, grassy terrain is left behind. This terrain is slightly smaller than the ice region itself, with regions in the south-west disappearing. **Frosty Flights, having fallen into the sea at the periphery of the map, is still explorable by a few, small icebergs attached to the mainland by ziplines. Its POI name is removed. **Huge portions of the south-west of the map have flooded: Greasy Grove, Shifty Shafts, and Happy Hamlet are entirely submerged, as well as the Outskirts, Crater, and Warehouses POIs. The Tilted Towers motorway has also flooded. The grassy terrain left behind in the wake of the ice biome is also partially flooded, but given its mountainous profile sections are not. ***Greasy Grove is renamed to "Treasure Trove." Treasures buried in the Polar Peak glacier have fallen into the lake which covers the area, leaving a profuse number of chests and metal-based materials. ***Shifty Shafts becomes Rifty Rafts. It becomes the hub of new overwater vehicles known as rafts, which are fast at traversing the water terrain. The area is also populated by rifts. ***Happy Hamlet is similarly flooded. Its tower is partially exposed, and it becomes Happy Heap. The area becomes the map's new "dump", replacing Junk Junction. All of the buildings of the former hamlet remain, although submerged and most are covered by trash. As such, waters in this area have a green and brown tinge. ***The "Crater" POI is covered mid-rebuilding, and so there is a large complex of uncompleted buildings. ***Flooding ends at the Battle Royale river, with a new dam POI at the location of former Orange Bridge, known as Drafty Dam. ***A few of the hills in the former ice biome are urbanised and covered by houses and various other buildings. ****An unnamed POI, officially called "Grounded Oasis" in the game files, is erected on the former site of Polar Peak. It is a large port populated by houses and various other structures. ***Flooded areas are explorable by swimming, which allows the player to move in any direction they should want. Shooting is disabled, although material farming remains available. *The desert region of the map has completed its transformation back into the swampy terrain of Moisty Mire. The Pueblo and Truckers Oasis region is replaced by Wooded Walks, a new, colourful, floral area with large mansions. *The jungle biome in the north-east has been heavily deforested and urbanised. Many new settlements have been built by the side of the volcano. Sunny Steps has been turned into a tourism hotspot, with a few buildings built around it.